


Near Death Experience

by endlessfandoms



Category: The Grand Tour
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Car Accidents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Richard Hammond's Crash, Trans Male Character, the grand tour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: based on Hammond's Rimac/Switzerland accident but his wife is actually you and you're a dude.
Relationships: Richard Hammond/Original Male Character, Richard Hammond/You
Kudos: 1





	Near Death Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Richard in this story is gay (umbrella term) because i feel like guys would appreciate having some cute relationship stuffs with a third of The Grand Tour boys :,)  
> also reader can be trans, it's just never mentioned.  
> enjoy!

word count; 2,069

plot; Richard calls you after his car crash and you're both furious and relieved

triggers; anxious thoughts/anxiety, hospitals, swearing, shouting

timeline; pre, during, & post-Rimac crash

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was a seemingly normal day except for the fact that your husband was in Switzerland. you were of course sure he'd be alright, but knowing cars, no matter how well built they are or how much car companies reassured people that they're safe, this was Richard Hammond we were talking about.

you knew he took extra precautions, but things can still go horridly wrong. which is why you had the TV on the news all day and even your phone was off silent-mode. you wanted to make sure that if anything happened, you'd at least be amongst the rest of the people who heard about it.

Isabelle skips down the steps into the kitchen and sits at the kitchen bar, "hi, pops! are you still worried about dad?" she knew you well, but she might've also gotten the hint from the television, "of course i am, dear. you know i always am."

she gives you an encouraging smile, "well, he's always careful isn't he?" you scoff, shaking your head, "you'd like to think so. he may be prepared for disaster most of the time but cars- cars are still dangerous." you frown as you watch the newscaster go on about a minivan that had burst into flames after a family got home, which only unsettled your nerves even more.

sighing, your daughter shuts off the TV, making you open your mouth to complain, "no, you are not going to stand there watching chaos going on this whole time. dad will be alright. if he's not, he'll pull through anyway. you know he will." she sits you down on a barstool and goes to start you a cup of tea, "yes, yes, i know... but it's just- just terrifying. he could-"

"stop, thinking about the bad. you're scared, i know, but you can't sit there worrying over nothing. if something's happened, we will find out in due time but until then, please try to calm down." Isabelle comes back with two steaming cups of tea and gives you a gentle smile, settling your nerves only slightly.

you rub your eyes wearily before taking a sip of your tea, nodding, "alright, yes, i'm sorry. i just worry for him- clearly. your dad is my life- apart from you and your sister- and we've been through so much. it'd be hell getting on without him." you breathe a deep sigh, feeling her hand rub your back slowly, "mhm, but if anything were to happen, you can trust we'd be here to help you through everything, no matter what."

you were envious of your daughter's optimistic point of view, but you knew you couldn't do anything if Richard were injured other than be by his side, so you tried to distract yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

a few hours later, you'd cleaned up the kitchen, yours and Rich's bedroom and done a few odds and ends around the house you'd been meaning to get to but always forgot or put it off.

you'd just finished hanging a picture when you got the call you were dreading the whole day.

"hey, love, how's-" you had started, only to be interrupted by a very rushed and rather upset Richard, "h-hospital- i'm being airlifted to hospital in Gallen- can't- shit, ow! can't talk long, love, i'm so sorry. please don't rush here, but i think i've broken my leg." 

"wh-what?! damnit, Hammond, you weren't supposed to get injured!" you rushed to grab your phone charger and car keys, ironically, before practically running down the steps to get your coat, "i know, i know-" he pauses to cough, "i can hear you, y'know- please be patient with people, they don't know what's happened-"

you realize the girls didn't know about the accident and wanted to at least let them know their idiot father had gone and crashed, so you go back upstairs, "yes, i'm aware, dear, but-" Richard cuts you off with a rushed, "i've got to go, darling. please be safe," and an, "i love you," before the line hung up.

"damn you, Richard!" you shouted at the ceiling and knocked on Isabelle's and Willow's bedroom doors before pushing them open, "dad's being airlifted to hospital, i'm going to go meet him there in Switz. you two, keep your phones on! i'll call you when i land. do not go anywhere."

they both shot up off their beds with immediate reactions of, 'is he alright', 'what happened', and 'take us with you', to which you answered, "no, explain later and also no," then you dash back downstairs and slam the door behind you. you only felt briefly bad about leaving them home while their other dad was hurt, but what would the chances of three available seats on the same plane be on a last-minute rush?

you couldn't take the chance of getting there any slower- not to be rude to your own daughters- but time was of the essence. taking the quickest route to the airport, you had barely any hiccup with security after you'd gotten a ticket on a plane set to leave in twenty minutes. unfortunately, since security took such little time, you were stuck waiting for the longest ten minutes of your life.

eventually, though, time did pass and you were first in line to board the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

if you thought ten minutes was forever, those five and a half hours spent on the plane was an eternity in hell. you couldn't stop tapping your fingers the whole way, even when your knuckles started aching slightly. when the plane had finally landed in Switzerland, you called the girls to let them know you'd made it and got in a taxi, telling the driver your destination and might've even bribed him a tad with extra pay if he made it quick.

he did, making the drive shorter than you knew possible, so you paid him well over what was owed and practically ran into the hospital. the receptionist told me his room number just before you sped walked to the elevators, wringing your hands anxiously the whole time you waited for it to deliver you to his floor. 

you all but push the doors open and immediately find his room, hesitating as his brown eyes meet yours, "oh, Rich..." your voice is hoarse despite the fact that you'd spoken so recently. he holds his hand out to you and you feel your eyebrows furrow, "you- you asshole!"

he looks taken aback and goes to speak but you cut him off, "no, you hush. you've done enough already. what, you thought that you could just get away without a scolding? Richard Hammond, you are- are so- idiotic! you go and drive fast cars as a career, then decide that's not enough? no, you've got to go and crash it too! you could have died, you dumbass! you might've only-" you look over him, seeing his casted leg, "only injured part of you, but what made you think, 'oh yes, let me crash a fucking car to worry my absolutely lovely husband even further'?! God, i hate you so much right now- the least you could've done was die so you didn't have to get scolded- no, never mind, i still would have. y'know why? because you drive fast damn cars and you would have killed yourself by the things you love most!" you hadn't realized you were crying until you felt the tears drip down to your throat, snapping yourself out of your shouting spree.

his own eyes were full of tears, his hand heavy against the bed rail, "i am so sorry, my love, but i'm still alive... please forgive me." your eyes flick between his chocolatey ones, head shaking slowly before you move to his side, "you're such a cock- you better make this up to me, Hammond."

"you know i will, (y/n). i always do," he murmurs softly before you kiss him. you cup his cheek, a thumb rubbing his uninjured cheekbone sweetly, "i hate you so much." he chuckles, pressing his forehead against yours, "i love you too, darling."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

if you were being completely honest, you forgave Richard quicker than you thought you would. it was hard to be mad at him for something he couldn't control, especially since the result was him breaking his knee. adjusting to the fracture was probably just as difficult for you as it was for him, but he also got frustrated much easier seeing as he couldn't do hardly anything thanks to the injury.

you of course were more than willing to help him, but you found him more easily agitated from attempting to do simple tasks. plus, the fact that the bedroom was on the second floor only made it more frustrating for Richard. he couldn't even go to his own bed, no matter how badly he wanted to. you can't lie, it was lonely without him in bed... you missed him cuddling into you and enjoying the warmth his body provided, so starting the very night he could come home, you stayed with him.

the both of you two camped out on the couch until his knee was healed enough to climb the stairs, much to his delight. he practically glowed when he made it up the stairs the first time since the crash and the girls even applauded and whooped. without Willow and Isabelle, you knew Richard would be in a worse mental space. granted, he wasn't in the best right now, but you've been with him long enough to know how he gets.

"i love you," you hear Richard say softly before he kissed your head. turning to face him, you smile and stand, slightly taller than he was, "i love you, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

months have passed since his accident and your family was stronger than ever. the girls were taking college courses and he was on break from Grand Tour recordings which meant you had more time with him to spend.

he took you on semi-regular date nights while also taking you all out on family trips often (if you were being honest, you thought it was to make up for his lack of, well, basically anything around the house. you wondered if he blamed himself for the crash and the fact that his family had to help him without being able to repay them, so this was how he made it up).

regardless if he had gotten injured, you still loved him no matter what, but because it happened, it only brought you closer together. you learned that no matter how many painkillers he took, he'd always ask for you to stay with him on the couch (not that you complained), and you even learned that he would play with your hair after you fell asleep on his chest (Willow had told you one night you'd stayed with him as you watched a movie).

learning this only made you demand he play with your hair while you were awake, making him laugh and agree reluctantly; he was amused you were so invested in having your hair played with.

you loved the man with all your heart and you knew he probably didn't understand that, so you tried to make sure he knew even a moment of that in your everyday gestures- you making him coffee, washing his back in the shower, cooking him up breakfast (even when it was his turn), even if it was just a kiss on the forehead. you could see in his eyes he knew what you were doing, which made him all the more grateful for your existence.

"thank you, (y/n)," he'd said one day out of the blue, "for what?" you asked, distracted by something on your phone, "for everything," he replied seriously, making you finally tear your eyes away to look at him. he watched you over his glasses, some kind of sparkle in his eyes as you smile genuinely, "of course, dear, anything you need."

he chuckles, leaning forward, "well, since you offered, i could really do with a kiss," you just roll your eyes, smiling brightly, "oh- damn you," you kissed him anyway, unable to resist the offer to kiss him.

"i love you, Richard."

"i love you more, (y/n)."


End file.
